A Different Beginning
by MrMarauder98
Summary: A Fanfic of a Fanfic! Silencia's Growing Strong! Same basic outline, new plot and new FemHarry! Daphne was a Freak and deserved to be punished, then she disappears. Hiruzen has finally managed to wake up and is sickened at what he see's! Naruto just wants Jutsu, Ramen and friends. Change is coming to the Elemental Nations, follow along or be swept away! Careful, Red Clouds loom.
1. Pain

**Hi, Welcome to my new story which is a Crossover of Harry Potter and Naruto. This has been heavily influenced by Growing Strong by Silencia20 who is an amazing writer. I have her permission to write what is basically a Fan fiction of a Fan fiction and even have Permission to use Riko. Sadly, I want to do my own twist to the story and therefore are using my own FemHarry.**

 **The main divergence will be how my FemHarry has the help of a different Clan. In Growing Strong, Riko was adopted by the Nara Clan because Inoichi wouldn't treat her normally, in mine, this is different. My FemHarry becomes an unofficial ward of the Yamanaka Clan. There are other differences like Elemental Affinity, Academy training and how FemHarry interacts with the Konoha 12, plus my plot is different, but will keep a similar outline.**

 **I haven't decided on pairings yet, but since I recently just finished watching 4 seasons of The 100, I have idea's.. Not going to be Sasuke though, Sorry Silencia but ugh. Prologue is in Third POV, though I'm sure I mess it up so...Please Enjoy!**

 **"Jutsu"**

 _"English"_

"Japanese"

'Thoughts'

"Boss Summon/Biju talking"

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto nor Harry Potter and seek no profit from my work.**

 **Prologue - Divergence,**

 _"Girl! Up! You've chores to do! Nothing's free after all!"_ Was the first thing a young girl heard every morning. She blinked open sleep shut eyes that showed a piercing emerald green and rubbed at them with small hands. She moved silently around her small room, dressing quickly in her 'work' clothes which consisted of an oversized shirt and small shorts that barely reached mid thigh on her small body. Each had several holes that showed unblemished skin underneath that was pale without a hint of tan.

She quickly hurried downstairs to attend to her relatives knowing that being late would mean being punished and she didn't like punishments. Thankfully, it was only Aunt Petunia and Dudley that morning as Uncle Vernon had left on a business trip yesterday evening.

 _"Girl. Come here and stand on this and don't touch anything! I have no wish to take you to the hospital if you burn yourself! Just stand and watch"_ ordered Aunt Petunia. The small girl quickly stepped towards the small wooden stool and stood upon it, ignoring Dudley's cruel pinch to her arm as she passed.

 _"This is how you cook bacon! Watch! Because I will not be showing you again! Vernon says it time you start helping out in the kitchen and I agree! You eat our food so it's time you learn how to cook some of it! A fair trade"._ The small girl watched as her Aunt placed meat inside the pan after slathering the bottom in oil. The girl knew it looked easy enough, and soon would be with practice. It was the same as every other chore she had been shown how to do since her sixth birthday.

Pulling weeds, washing laundry and vacuuming were some of her other chores. Anything to relieve some 'stress' from her Aunt according to Uncle Vernon was soon going to be her chore. The girl had never believed there was so much to do around a clean house, but she was wrong. Cleaning up after Dudley nearly took a whole day by itself. Something she had learned personally.

It wasn't long before all three were seated at the table and eating. The girl knew it was time for school and could only just hide her excitement. School had began earlier this year for her age group and she had been nervous thanks to all of Dudley's complaints since he was a year older.

It turned out nothing like he complained about.

School was amazing for the small girl, especially reading. There wasn't anything she loved more, not even Mrs Figg's fruit cake, which was a rare treat. At first, it was hard because no one had taught her anything, but she had caught on quickly, very quickly, and soon came to love school and nearly everything it included.

After nearly 9 months of schooling, she was easily ahead of her peers in all subjects, something her teachers constantly praised her about. Her reading was nearly better than someone twice her age and was something she enjoyed. The thrill of immersing herself into another world and seeing it come alive around her was breathtaking, as it seem to play out as videos inside her head.

She read about everything she could get her hands on; anything to get away from her relatives. She mostly read fictional books, but some historical and geographical snuck in there as well. It became one of her dreams to travel the world and see the 7 wonders of the world.

But there was a small problem that constantly tore at her heart.

She had no friends.

Not to say she hadn't tried, she had. But she just couldn't understand other people her age and being Dudley's cousin didn't help. Already Dudley had become a school nuisance by forming a small gang that liked to pick on other children, nothing was done of course thanks to Vernon's influence. Not only that, she had turned into one of their favourite targets whenever she wasn't inside the library or near the teacher.

They hadn't caught her yet, thanks to her small form and how fast she could run. The one time she had nearly been caught, she had somehow ended up on top of the school roof, safe from Dudley's gang of bullies. It was like being squeezed through a narrow tube and suddenly arriving at another place.

She had never felt anything like it nor had she ever read anything about it but asking questions involving travelling somewhere instantly led her to reading about Teleportation.

It confused her.

This reminded her of other small happenings that she had forgotten about, as if they had suddenly been unlocked somehow. She remembered turning a teachers hair blue since he had taken a book away from here, she remembered a book that she had really wanted suddenly appearing in her arms as they walked away from the store and not only that, she remembered unlocking her bedroom door from the inside when she was really hungry after a punishment.

Just like in her books, weird things that happened around someone usually meant they were involved and she had been involved, that she knew for certain. The only other thing she knew for certain was it involved her emotions.

She had been punished for every incident by her Uncle, whether anyone else knew or not. Somehow, he always found out and reacted the same way each time by withholding food and giving her a good whack with his belt while lecturing her on how he would eventual beat the freakishness out of her.

He never left any permanent marks and was getting quite good at swinging the leather at certain spots, making sure it dealt maximum pain for minimum effort.

Each time Aunt Petunia would force him to calm down and stop after a certain amount of time.

She didn't want to be punished and that meant not doing any freakishness.

So she turned off her emotions as best as she could. But every insult she endured, whether she understood them or not and every pinch, punch or kick from Dudley made that little ball in chest curl a little tighter. Every mean word from Uncle Vernon or Aunt petunia made that ball a little larger. Every chase she couldn't escape from frayed her temper a little more.

This was her life and all she knew.

But she would put up with it, it was all she could do. Vernon was one of the most influential men in little Whinging and had considerable pull thanks to his money. Not only that, he was the Director of Grunning's, a local drill manufacturing company that hired and paid several Surrey residents.

Nothing she did would ever change her situation and she wasn't brave enough to run away. It was a big world and a scary place for a 6 year old, and she was smart enough to understand that living with her relatives was better than having nothing at all... though she wasn't sure sometimes.

Luckily the small girl made it to her school library without catching sight of Dudley and his followers. She immediately bee lined for a stack of books and picked the first one that interested her.

 _"World War 1: Duty and Honour"_ she whispered with a smile.

 **XXX**

A week had passed since she had started cooking and Uncle Vernon had finally returned.

She was awoken by the same harsh knocking on her bedroom door as every other morning. She quickly dressed in her threadbare clothing and hurried downstairs to start cooking breakfast. Today was the big day where had to do everything by herself.

She quickly got the eggs, bacon and sausages from the fridge and set them to cooking inside the oiled pans while standing on her wooden stool. Her relatives came downstairs at the smell of food and sat around the round table. She ignored Dudley's whines and concentrated on getting the first plate ready.

" _I could get use to this. What a wonderful idea Vernon, she can learn to cook all our meals. No more standing in the heat for me. It ruins my complexion_ " Aunt Petunia sighed. Vernon just chuckled in agreement, his double chin wobbling.

The girl ignored her relatives as she turned around with the first plate.

That was when everything went wrong.

Dudley rushed forward and jerked the plate out of the girls small hands, shoving her backwards in the process, knocking her right into the pans handles which flew up and its contents landing all over her back.

For the small girl, it was as if everything was frozen in time as she was knocked backwards. Dudley's eager face, gazing at the plate he had just taken and his attention no where else. Uncle Vernon's eyebrows raising slowly as he stared over of the top of his newspaper with no concern what so ever.

But the worst was the girls Aunts gaze as she had seemed to catch on half a second before everything happened. Their eyes were locked as she stumbled backwards, the frying pans handle digging into her back as her Aunts eyes drilled into her own with only a hint of pity and concern, the rest of her face carefully blank.

Daphne Potter screamed!

 _1…2…3….4….5….6…. Why am I in so much pain? …7…8…9…10…11…12… Help! Please…someone help…. It burns!...13…14…15…16…17…18… Please…..help me….._

 _"Vernon! What do we do?! We might actually have to take her to the hospital!" Someone said, it was a voice the girl couldn't recognise but it felt familiar._

 _…19…20…21…22…23…24…._

 _"Calm down pet! She'll heal, she always does! And if they want her healed, those nasty freaks should come heal her themselves. Deserves her right for taking so long with our food! Now look at it, gone to waste!" Another voice said, distinctly male. That was a voice she recognise. She hates that voice with its uncaring tone and harsh words._

 _She shoves everything she can into not feeling. To turn off. She didn't want any freakishness to happen. She hated punishments…no punishments please..._

 _…25…26…27…28…29…30…31…32…33…34….35….36_

 _She's shoved roughly into a tight space, dark with only a crack of light. Why was she in so much pain? Why wouldn't anyone help her?_

 _She feels the little ball inside her tighten and tighten, even as it shrinks. Inky black squeezing emerald green. The little girl keeps counting because that's her only way to stay calm and not do freaky things. She doesn't like punishments, they hurt. Please don't punish her._

 _…37….38…..39….40…..41…..42….43….44…45…..46…..47…..48….49_

 _….."help me…please…I don't want to die here…. I don't want to be here anymore"… but she remembers now…burning oil cascading down her back like molten lava. Dudley laughing as he scoffs down the plate of food and Uncle Vernon's carefully blank face but his eyes give him away as they twinkle. Aunt Petunia's small gasp as she half stands, looking conflicted but ultimately just staring with a blank face._

 _50….51…..52….53…..54…54..._

 _" I wish I wasn't here. I wish I wasn't here". She never want to see her relatives again! She hates them! "I hate them so much"... Why wouldn't they help her?_

 _55…..56….57…..58…59…60_

 _Why..don't..they..love..her?..._

 _61.._

 _"Help…..me" she croaks as loud as she can…the pain flares as she speaks and she can't help but cry out…_

 _62.._

 _"I don't want to be here anymore" Daphne whispers out loud through her pain, staring at her old bedroom ceiling, in the cupboard beneath the stairs. She gives in to that pulsing green ball inside her chest, knowing it could help her, understanding on some instinctive level that it was hers and she commands it._

 _It answers._

 _63.._

 _And so, she wasn't, as she finally lets the ball sitting inside her chest flare out. Yellow chain-like bindings snap as the emerald green flashes lightning blue and expands rapidly. Inky blackness recoils and shrinks as the small girl goes unconscious._

 _She never notices a red flame bursting into being above her; a sad regretful croon being sung as the red flames hover above her, staring at the small girls broken form. The sad regretful song slowly turns determined as the Phoenix lands ever so gently on the girls stomach, peering endlessly into the girls chest, searching with its all seeing gaze. Finally the Phoenix makes a decision and starts to sing a song only know to a few._

 _Flames begin to gather around them, unburning to the building surrounding them. More and more appear as the song of life and death slowly builds and reaches a crescendo, then suddenly with a twist and a turn, Fawkes flames away taking the broken young girl known as Daphne Lily Potter far away with a determined croon as a single tear slips from its eye._

 _In an old mans office many miles away, several important silver instruments burst into flame and collapse, excluding one. The old man eyes snap towards them as his wands enters his hand and in a single instant, he knows something has gone terribly wrong._

 _"Fawkes" the old man shouts desperately._

 _For the first time since meeting Fawkes while duelling Grindelwald, Fawkes doesn't appear._

 _In a department under the ground, in a room as tall as a church and filled with dusty crystal balls that glimmered with an unearthly light, a single shiny crystal ball cracks down its middle while at the same time, an Old Toad Sage in another world shudders and collapses in pain._

 _Daphne Potter arrived alone in an empty clearing covered in soot as single red feather gently floats down and lands on her chest._

 **XXX**

Bleary green eyes open but she doesn't have the energy to move just yet, just getting her eyes open takes a tremendous amount of will and uses up nearly all her energy. She feels so lethargic, as if she was resting in syrup. Laying on her stomach doesn't help, she's always hated resting this way and all she can see is the greenness of the surrounding trees and white clouds floating in the sky. Did her relatives finally throw her away?

Her whole body feels numb, excluding the hot pain that starts at her neck and travels down her back, then works it way up again in time with her heartbeat. She knows she should remember what had happened but everything is so Fuzzy.

Her eyes close against her will as she tries to fight off the exhaustion, she fails.

Blackness embraces her once again.

 **XXX**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was old. He had accepted this for the first time as he handed his successor the hat and title of Hokage. He was reminded once again during the battle with the Nine Tailed Fox: Kyuubi, as he felt his body slowing when it should still be fighting and his Chakra pools depleting faster than usual.

He was reminded again for the third time no less than an hour later as he watched his successor, Namikaze Minato, seal the Fox into his own son with the help of his wife, both who sacrificed their lives to stop the demon. Upon being informed about his deceased wife, he hardens his heart and takes the mantle of Hokage once again.

He would mourn later.

But as each year passes, he never found time. Paperwork and the Council being his main opposition, and lets not forget that mess with Kumo and the Hyuuga. Each year, more and more was being added to his already full plate and he couldn't find the energy to do anything about it. He loved Konoha and most of the people in it, but it was only his Iron will that got his body out of bed each morning. Despite everything, his body was nearly done for even if his mind was still sharp.

But as he watched Uzumaki Naruto bounce out of his office with a bright shining smile that was so obviously fake, he felt maybe, just maybe he had one last roll of the dice before he let the Shinigami claim him. This was the third time this year Naruto had been put in the hospital due to 'Bad food' and he was getting sick of it.

He wouldn't watch one of the villages brightest flames flicker as he sat and did nothing. He wouldn't watch the son of his successor, his friend, one of the brightest minds he had ever been seen be snuffed out and ridiculed for something outside of his control. He loved his village and while everyone thought Konoha sat at the top of the food chain, it wasn't so clear anymore.

Kumo was nearing full strength as was Iwa. Both had been recovering slowly after the Third Great War and Konoha had been unmatched, clear at the top thanks to Minato, until the Kyuubi happened. Now both nations were probably stronger than Konoha despite their prodigies.

If Naruto wanted a village to be Hokage of when he was older something needed to be done. Something was rotten inside his village and it was time to find out what it was. Genin and Chunin teams had been going missing more and more recently and some Jounin were falling behind and getting lazy.

The Civilian Council had been acting more and more uppity lately, tying to introduce changes to Konoha, to HIS village. They were advisors and informers only. As his mind awakened from what felt like slumber, he realised he had a lot to do and little time to do it. First, he needed a Shinobi's bread and butter: Information.

"Lion" he spoke clearly, showing none of the growing fire that was igniting in his chest. He watched an Anbu with a Lion mask dropped from the hidden niche in the ceiling into a kneeling position in front of his desk.

"How may I serve Hokage-sama"? His operative asked. Hiruzen's mind raced, it was now awakened and he felt nearly rejuvenated. How loyal was Lion? Was he a plant of Danzo's? Did he have any ties to anyone inside or outside the village? Was he an informant to someone on the Council or for a Clan?

As his task grew, he realised he would need to move carefully and think about every move he made and the consequences. His couldn't hep the slight curl of his lips at the daunting task in front of him. It was a suitable last mission for the 'Kami no Shinobi' or the God of Shinobi.

One last roll of the dice, not for the village nor for his own pride. It was for every dead soul that had given their lives for Konoha, and for the little blue eyed orphan boy that had protected the village every second he had been alive only to receive scorn and hatred. It was for little Naruto and his amazing Parents. It was for Tsunade's lover and son and her lineage. It was for his wife Biwako and his family; Asuma and little Konohamaru.

He let the fire inside him burn brighter and brighter until it was a roaring inferno. His Will of Fire had nearly been out, it had only been a few smouldering coals but now... now it was awake.

"Send for the Anbu Captains and tell them we have a meeting in 30 minutes" he ordered. Lion nodded and vanished instantly. He addressed his next concern, something Naruto had said had clicked in his mind and brought this to his attention.

"Ox" another Anbu dropped from the ceiling.

"Hokage-sama?" There was a questioning tone but he ignored it for a moment. Plans were spinning, plans within plans were being made and needed to be acted on quickly. He quickly sorted out his thoughts and started to put things in motion.

"Send for the full Council, we have a meeting in two hours, I expect all Heads to be there and ready" His operative nodded and vanished like the last. Now to sort out another curiosity that had been plaguing his mind for sometime. He called for someone that he knew had no outside loyalties other than himself: Uzuki Yuugao.

"Cat" Once again, his Anbu dropped from the ceiling into a kneeling position. He briefly admired the sword strung across her back before shaking his head lightly.

"How can I serve Hokage-sama?" She asked him. This was an Anbu. There was no questioning tone, just complete faith. He gestured for her to stand up and watched as she did. Such a beautiful woman... He cleared his thoughts. Jiraiya's books had been having more of an effect on him than he thought.

"I have an B-ranked mission for you. Remove your mask" She did so. Brown eyes met his own.

"I want you to go undercover at the Academy to teach Taijutsu. Make a copy of every document in their filing system. I'll have you replaced as soon as I can, but I need those documents. Observe every other teacher there and make discreet enquires about Naruto joining the Academy and their reactions towards him. Observe the way the kids are handling the Syllabus and what could be improved on. Make notes on what has changed since you yourself was there".

"Of course Hokage-sama" And then, she too was gone. There was only a single Anbu left and he knew he was one of Danzo's reformed Root members. He pressed the button on his desk, and no less than four seconds later, his Chunin assistant was walking through the door.

"What can I do for you Hokage-sama?" She asked him. He waited a heartbeat to take her in. No obvious clan markings nor very high chakra levels. Skinny wrists meant she wasn't focused on close combat skills. He guessed she had good control and could use poisons. He could take her out before she could blink.

"Send a message to Morino Ibiki and Nara Shikaku. I want them here in 5 minutes" he informed her. She immediately turned around and ran out. At least she has a talent for reading his moods. He did paperwork while he waited, and thought fondly back to the days when he could use Shadow Clones to do the dreaded work.

It was only four minutes later when they walked into his office. He stood and slowly started walking around his desk, and just as his hand was out of sight from Mantis, he quickly flashed 'Restrain and Anbu' at Shikaku whose hands came out of pockets with a small sigh.

"Mantis" he spoke. Mantis dropped from his position and was half kneeling when Shikaku's shadow stretched out. Hiruzen blurred even to the trained eye and knocked out the Anbu with a chop to the neck.

"Troublesome" the lazy Nara muttered, even as his eyes gleamed with interest and curiosity. It made Hiruzen smile. Another two men he could rely on.

"Ibiki. Take Mantis here and Interrogate him. He is one of Danzo's, so be very careful. I expect results within 4 days" he ordered. He watched as Ibiki give a grim smile and disappeared with Mantis over his shoulder.

"Walk with me Shikaku. We have a lot to discuss and not a lot of time" he spoke. The Nara just nodded slowly.

 **XXX**

It was when they were nearing the Academy that Cat dropped down in front of them. Hiruzen felt himself quirking an eyebrow. She should've been getting ready for her mission.

"Hokage-sama, Nara-sama. I was passing over training ground 17 when I came across a naked civilian laying in the grass. She had severe burns all across her back. I have since taken her to the hospital where she is being treated. She seems in perfect health other than the burns" Cat tells them. Hiruzen stills and his mind is working furiously.

"Cat. Transfer your B-rank mission for now to someone you trust explicitly. I want you look in on this girl and see what you can find out. Report anything you can find out to me in 3 hours. Dismissed" Cat disappeared amidst a whirlwind of leaves without a word

"Shikaku, I'll speak to you again tomorrow. We have a Council meeting in 10 minutes"

"Troublesome" the Jounin Commander replied.

Hiruzen just gave him a wiry smile.

Indeed.

 **XXX**

"The girl is a complete unknown. No known blood work is compatible with anyone inside the blood bank. She has an active Chakra network, but it has seen little work. No seals where anywhere on her body. She hasn't awoken since being transferred to the hospital, and put under guard, as I'm using a Shadow Clone to do so" Cat finished reporting. Silence engulfed the office for a moment as the Third Hokage worked through the given information.

He stared at the pictures that had been taken of her face, each from a different angle. Something was nagging at him, something he couldn't quite figure out. He studied her face intently. She looked almost alien with her pale skin with no hint of tan. She had high noble cheekbones and long black raven hair. Her eyes were closed, and hadn't yet been checked for eye colour but still something was niggling him.

He stared for one more second before looking up at Cat who had her mask off, and that was when it hit him like a punch in the gut. He stared at Cat for a second before looking down at the photo's, then glancing back up to reconfirm.

She was foreign.

Foreign enough to have a completely different facial structure that was only subtly different. Her eye sockets were slightly more curled instead of slanted. Her jaw and face a little more rounded and her hairline sat a little different. Now that he had seen it, he almost couldn't forgive himself for missing it.

Where was she from? There had always been rumours of foreign lands far across the sea that were many months journey travel by boat. As a young boy, he had once seen a boat set sail and embark on a journey to explore the unknown and uncharted waters. They never returned.

Was she an invader? Coming to seek information on they battle styles and Jutsu?

Or was he being too paranoid...? Maybe she was just born different. But... his mind was screaming at him with hundreds of reasons and plots to watch out for and to watch his back, to not trust anyone he didn't know. But...

His instincts were quietly telling him 'safe'.

But he didn't become the God of Shinobi by just listening to his instincts. He had to think, and plan, just in case.

Was this someone sent from another Kage? Iwa? Kumo? Sent to spy and test Konoha's weaknesses after the Kyuubi incident, sensing their weakness?

Was this a sleeper agent? An assassin sent for Naruto from Iwa? Another plot from Kumo to steal a bloodline? A new way he didn't know of? Questions that continued unanswered that needed to be answered. So, he said gave his orders and waited.

It was no less than three hours later when Cat was back with her new report.

A loyal Yamanaka was brought in, Maya-san. A retired kunoichi and someone that was even older than him. He had known her his whole life and knew she could be trusted. She had no outside loyalties to anyone in or out of the village and was getting close to her death bed as her Chakra was starting to fail on her.

It was her report he was now reading, and it boggled his mind. No it didn't just boggle it, it completely blew his mind and than stomped on it a few times. But his more analytical side was frothing at the mouth. Startling revelations concerning their sleeping guest were bring brought to light. It answered some questions, but brought upon even more.

She didn't speak their language.

She couldn't read their language.

She was from a foreign place with technology that was far superior to their own.

She had been abused from a young age, both emotionally and physically. While Maya-san couldn't understand the words that were spoken, the tone and emotional response clearly gave away their intent and told quite a story. She was also used as manual labour for her guardians.

But they had also come across a treasure trove of information no one else in the Elemental Nations had access to: her schooling. Access to a whole new unknown language was the greatest boon. If she could teach this to their highest ranking ninja, what a change it could bring to any potential battle.

Other information was also brought to light, though they couldn't understand all of it. All of it thanks to their guests love of reading and staring at pictures; Maps of her world, different countries and history. Each and every memory related to her schooling was going to be dissected by trusted Yamanaka's and Nara's.

It would be tiring work, but ultimately rewarding.

Another startling revelation was brought to life. There was no chakra in her world. So another question was asked: How did she get here and how did she activate her own?

It had become unanswerable. The only clues they had was a lot of pain and deep wish just as she unlocked her Chakra. Was it a Bloodline? A memento of her parents imprinted inside her? They didn't know. No real conclusions could be drawn just yet, it would need more time, but it did help about what to do with her.

She was harmless, though the world she come from wasn't.

She would be given a place in Konoha, though she would be watched.

She would be free to live any life that she wanted, though would be scrutinised on every choice she made until they were certain she wasn't a threat.

Her origins would be an SS class secret. Hokage's mind only, and only his discretion on who would be told. Both Maya-san and Cat would be sworn to secrecy. No written copy of anything about her home world be written down. Maya-san had come forward with a wish to unofficially adopt the girl.

Fake records were being made and ready to be placed. A small apartment would be brought and she would be added to the orphans fund that was made after the Kyuubi attacked, which would also be her cover story.

He glanced a look at the sun and knew there guest was going to be woken up soon. He motioned for Cat to follow him and they left to visit their newest resident.

 **XXX**

 **Finished the first chapter. I know its pretty similar, but I'm going to be changing things up very soon. I kind of just want to get her into the academy and started training, but I cant. I have a whole plot to start setting up for everyone to read.**

 **Its going to be so FUN.**

 **Once again! Based on GROWING STRONG by Silencia20 and have been permission to do so! A Fanfic of a Fanfic!**

 **Please leave a like or a review if you enjoyed it!**

 **Criticism welcome.**


	2. Settling In

**Yo! Here is the second chapter! I've already gained a lot of followers and favorites for only one chapter which is great! I even had Silencia20 give me a review!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not write this for profit and they belong to Kishimoto and Rowling!**

 **Chapter 2: Settling in.**

I woke up as my alarm goes off. I blink my sleep shut eyes open as my hand fumbles for the correct button for a few seconds before I finally manage to shut off the annoying beeping. I stare at the unfamiliar ceiling for a few moments before everything comes rushing back. I feel like giggling and smiling and things I can't remember how to do properly because I am free!

I am free. It's a liberating feeling, finally being free of my relatives and being with the other freaks who are similar to me. Everything's so different that I can hardly believe I'm not dreaming and even as I rise off of my mattress and plod over to the window, I feel like if something wrong happens, it'll all come crashing down around my head; shattering just like glass.

I stare out the window and look out across the village out of my new apartment.

My apartment, brought for me by the Hokage himself. I still didn't understand what the Hokage was, only he was the leader of the village. A village named Konohagakure; or a village hidden in the leaves. I can't refute its name, because surrounding us on all sides is a massive forest as far as the eye can see.

I turn around and glance around my apartment as a small smile breaks out across my face. It's the same as yesterday, and the day before that and the one before that, nothing has changed, and it's all mine. My own little haven, though I still need to pay rent and utilities but mine!

It's a little 2 room apartment, consisting of the living area, kitchen and bathroom and nothing else. The bathroom takes the space just left as you enter in through the door, and the rest is taken up by the small kitchen, lounge area and sleeping space. I have 2 sets of wooden drawers for any and all clothes I may need, and a large cupboard that is empty and just waiting to be filled with books.

I glance at the clock and hurriedly dash to the bathroom. Maya-san will be here soon and I need to make a good first impression. I can't be a bad girl. I don't want to be punished. I don't want to be sent back, even if they told me they can't. I can't risk it.

The short glance I get at my hair through the mirror makes me want to cry, it's an unbeatable nest, but I try anyway and somehow regain some sense of control with liberal use of water. After getting dressed in a simple shirt and shorts, I race to the small kitchen and boil water.

I remember Aunt Petunia always having some drinks and snacks ready for any guests coming over. It was the only food stash Dudley hadn't been allowed to touch. I ransack my bare cupboards, thankfully finding the essentials it had been stocked with some green tea and biscuits.

I ignore the throbbing pain that travels up and down my back as I move around to quickly. I can ignore some pain if it means staying here.

Now it's the waiting game.

 **XXX**

 _I wake up slowly, not to the sound of harsh tapping and a command to get up, but to soft gentle sunlight hitting my face. It's a new experience, and then I realize there was a hand touching me so I open my eyes and try to scoot upwards. A sharp throbbing pain erupts from my back and I gasp out loud, but no groan of pain escapes me. The hand has been drawn back and I finally see the people who were standing in front of me._

 _One is a black haired man with 2 scars on the right hand side of his face along with a small beard, he is quite tall and he wears a black long sleeve shirt and a green jacket thing over it. It has lots of pockets and reminds me of an army uniform. What looks like black cargo pants completes his ensemble._

 _The second is one of the oldest people I have ever seen. She has long pale grey/blonde hair and is carrying a wooden cane that she is leaning against. She's in a floral dress that hangs from her bony shoulders. She is the one standing close to me and had just finished drawing back her hand. It had been her that had woken me up._

 _The last is another old person. He has a grey beard/goatee and is shorter than the other two. He wears a red and white robe and a similar hat with a symbol on it I can't recognize, but seems familiar. He has old age marks on his face and a lot of wrinkles caused by smiling._

 _I try to give them my best smile as I slowly sit up, as my back is throbbing really badly._

 _"Hello" I say just as I start to recognise the symbol from my reading. Its Chinese or Japanese and I can't read of speak neither. Maybe one of them speaks English?_

 _The one in the hat says something to the old lady to nods her head and turns to face me._

 _"Hel-lo" she says. I can tell immediately she is only trying to copy what I said and does a pretty good job at it. Maybe she is the translator? Able to read English and not speak it._

 _"Maya" she says pointing to herself. This I understand. They want introductions._

 _"Daphne" I say in turn, pointing at myself._

 _The black hair man follows in turn, introducing himself and the old man with the hat. As I study them closer, his black hair starts to look like a Pineapple and I fight the urge to smile._

 _"Shikaku"_

 _"Hokage-sama"_

 _I nod, smiling politely before I realize I don't know where I am, or where my relatives are. Did they send me away? Am I at a orphanage? It what Uncle Vernon had always threatened me with after telling me several horrendous stories about them. I fight the shudder threatening to travel my body. But another question rose in her mind. If she was in a different country, how did she get here so fast._

 _She ignores the small memory of her spinning and appearing somewhere else. It causes a small spark of hope to ignite._

 _"Where am I?" I ask staring at the old lady. She gives me a blank look and I realize she doesn't understand me. I gesture around with my hands encircling my room and ask again. It's Pineapple guy that says something this time to the old lady to nods and turns back to me._

 _"Konohagakure" she says. I don't understand the word, but it seems like a name. I just shake my head and she nods, turning away towards Hokage-sama. They converse quietly before she nods. She moves slowly and sits on my bed next to me. I bring my legs up to me and move slightly away hoping they don't notice it. She gives me a smile I can never remember seeing being given to me before as her hands make some weird symbols before her hand touches my head and suddenly that's something travelling inside my head._

 _I try to fight it, and for 2 seconds, I think I might win before something hidden kicks in and suddenly my eyes are closing as blackness encroaches my vision._

 _"Lily! He's here! Take Daph and run!" Screamed Papa at Mam. Why was Papa yelling?_

 _More yelling and loud sounds drifted upstairs for over a minute before everything went silent. She sniffles and was shushed gently by Mama even as she drew funny red pictures all over her body. She giggled as Mama tickled her and gave her a smile as they stared into each others eyes._

 _"I love you my sweet sweet daughter. Mommy and Daddy love you. Your going to live a long life and have a loving family and do magic! Aunty Petunia will take care of you; I made her an offer she couldn't refuse. If not, I'll see you soon my pretty little flower. Mommy loves you sweetie. Be brave okay? Mommy will always love you and be with you!_

 _Mama spun around as the door swung open. Standing their dressed in black was a tall angry man. She didn't know this man. Where was uncle Padfoot or Uncle Moony? Where was Papa? She didn't like this man. He felt angry. Angry Angry Angry. He had a magic sparkles stick too! Where was Mama's sparkle stick! She wanted to make sparkles! Mama? Mama?_

 _"No! Not Her! Not my daughter! Take me instead!" Mama shouted. Why was Mama shouting? Was Angry man making Mama angry? She sniffled! She was scared! Mama! Why was Mama Sad? Pick her up Mama!_

 _"Move aside you silly girl!" Angry man shouted._

 _"No! Not my daughter! Take me instead! Please!? I beg you!" Mama was crying now even harder. Why was Mama crying? Mama? Hugs? Mama?_

 _"Avada Kedavra" Green flashed and Mama was lying on the ground. She sniffled as a pain started in her chest._

 _Mama?_

 _Mama...? Why wasn't Mama moving? She wanted to be picked up for hugs!_

 _...Mama...?_

 _Angry man walked towards her._

 _"Such power at a young age! I can feel your magic little Daphne Potter and you would have been a formidable opponent when" – Mama ? - " you matured. The heavens themselves would of trembled at our duel as the very elements themselves bent to our whim. Fate herself had seen this...and yet... " -Mama?... - " I have already defied Fate once all those years ago... so why not again. You would have been my equal in all things; a half blood from a noble line! Godric Gryffindor Vs Salazar Slytherin reborn! Yes I can envision such a thing and I shall treasure it dearly"_

 _Mama..?_

 _"Goodbye Daphne Potter"_

 _Mama hurt. Angry man did this. Mama wouldn't wake up. Angry man hurt Mama! Where was Papa? Padfoot? Mama! Wake up! She started crying as no one answered her. Mama and Papa both hurt._

 _...Angry Angry Angry..._

 _Mama._

 _Green eyes met red._

 _Angry Angry Angry!_

 _Mama!_

 _Bad angry man!_

 _"Avada Kedavra"_

 _Angry Angry Angry!_

 _She **screamed!**_

 **XXX**

A knock at my door startled me out of my remembrance of my newest earliest memory. Whatever Maya-san had done had unlocked something in my head and that had been the dream that had answered. I now knew what Papa and Mama looked like! That they loved me and wanted me. They didn't abandon me!

They loved me.

I had cried for hours after waking up. Someone loved her. They had protected me with their life. Mama had loved her. She would be forever in the debt of Maya-san. She would do anything the old lady asked just for giving her that memory. Every day she would think about it and remember it. Once every day before she went to sleep. She had memorized every single line of Mama's face and hair and body and when she looked in the mirror, she would compare them.

They didn't look very alike. It made me want to hurl things and give in to that green ball inside her chest. I might've if it weren't for one thing, just one thing stopping me from giving in with despair.

Her eyes.

They looked exactly the same. Every night, she would stare at her eyes and speak about everything and anything to her Mama. It was easy to imagine red hair instead of black and small freckles with a more grown up face. Sometimes I would confuse myself into actually thinking I looked like Mama, but a quick shake of my head dispelled that happy thought.

"Hello Maya-san. Please come in" I said politely as I opened the door. I quickly took the heavy looking bag and sat it on my small table, where we both sat down. I had been here for two weeks, and every day Maya-san would visit me in my new home and talk with me about things. She would tell me about the village and its history and had started giving me lessons on how to handle money and pay bills.

"Hello Sayuri-chan. Hokage-sama sends his regards" She greeted me.

Sayuri. My new name. In remembrance of Mama. From what I had been given, It meant Lily. Another thing I had Maya-san to thank for. A whole new language! It was nearly better than giving me that memory, but not quite.

I improved at speaking, reading and writing every day under Maya-san's expert tutelage. After finishing our lessons, we would walk to the marketplace and browse. Under Maya-san, I learnt what foods I should buy and where I should buy them. She had gifted me a cookbook and shown me how to use everything here.

I didn't have the heart to tell her I already knew how to cook a few things. I had opened up to her somewhat. Talking about my previous life made me fidgety and nervous, but she poked and prodded and got me to open up. I had been upset when she had gotten angry. That was when I received the first hug I could remember.

She explained she wasn't angry at me, just at my relatives. It was nice to be held as I cried.

"Now Sayuri-chan. I'm just here for some general information as well as to ask a favour from the Hokage. Today is your day off remember?" I just nodded my head shyly. I would do anything she asked, and if that meant doing a favor for the old man with the cool hat, so be it.

I watched as she pulled out a scroll and an ink pencil, pen thing.

"This is just some question's I have to ask you now your settled in. When's your birthday?" She asked me.

"July thirty first"

"Parents names?"

I stilled for a second. Do I tell her? Should I tell her? I only knew Mama's name from my memory, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had let my father's name slip one time when Aunt Marge had stayed over. I stared at Maya-san before making my decision.

"James and Lily Potta" Potta, not Potter. It was different here. The reason I had to change my name in the first place was because of her hard it was to pronounce, plus If I wanted to fit in, I needed a similar name to everyone else.

"Lily is my new name too. I'm pretty sure Lily is Sayuri in your language" I informed her. She just gave me sad smile and continued asking questions. Some I couldn't answer, like where I had lived when I was with Mama and Papa. Others I could answer like where my relatives had lived. Most of the questions were about my old home. Others were about my hopes and dreams for the future and some were completely random.

I then had to write down my homes alphabet and some words that ranged from very easy to spell to very hard to spell. Eventually we were done and packed up. Maya-san gestures towards the bag and as soon as I opened it, I couldn't help the small smile that broke out across my face. It was filled with books!

"Thank you Maya-san" I said to her with a shaky smile. It was my birthday after all, my Seventh. She probably realised it but didn't want to say anything. This was also the first present someone had every gotten me recently. I couldn't remember my birthday when I was with Mama and Papa, so this was my very first present.

"The Hokage would like to ask a favour of you" I nodded my head in acceptance. He was the leader of the village, technically I couldn't say no, but he was a nice old man.

"There is someone he would like you to meet. A young boy a year younger than you. His name is Naruto" I blinked. I actually knew who she was talking about. He was a sad happy boy about my age who was at the playground I had walked past. I had stopped, thinking maybe being in a new place, I could make some friends. Then I saw what happened. He had been trying to make friends with a pair of girls; a blonde and a pink hair pair. It didn't go well, and other kids started teasing him straight afterwards.

I had left immediately. I felt sorry for him as I knew exactly what he was going through. But no matter where I went, Kids were all the same. There was always bullies, and I hated anyone that acted like Dudley.

"I know him. He is that blonde boy" I said. Maya-san blinked with a surprised expression before smiling at me.

"That's good. You should meet him and see if you can make a friend. He goes to a Ramen stand nearly every day. He actually lives close by, in a different apartment complex". I just nodded my head. Trying to make friends brought back bad memories. I had tried numerous times back than. Every single time, either Dudley, the Dursley's or myself would push them away and get them to not be friends with me.

I didn't want to go through that again. I was fine being by myself and reading books. They couldn't hate me at least. Though there was a small pain in my chest at that thought, I ignored it.

"I'll think about it. Thank you for coming Maya-san". She just nodded her head and gave me a sad smile. I returned it. She had talked about what she had done with her hand using Chakra.

Chakra.

Jutsu.

 _Freakishness._

I couldn't get it out of my head some days. The way people here so casually flaunted the very thing that made my relatives hate me. They didn't use sticks like Mama and angry man did, but instead used their hands to weave symbols that let them do anything from travelling very fast to blowing out fire. It was amazing and scary.

Maya-san had apparently seen some of my memories using her Chakra. It was why she wanted to look after me. In Konoha, children were precious and she was very angry anybody would treat a child like that, especially one of their own blood.

It had made me cry in happiness.

I had poked and prodded at my own 'Chakra' nearly every day wondering if I could do stuff like that any time I wanted now that Uncle Vernon couldn't punish me. I carefully avoided thinking the word 'magic' and used words other people around me used when talking about it.

Jutsu. Chakra. Ninja. Shinobi and Kunoichi.

I remembered spinning through the hole and landing on the roof back at school when Dudley had been chasing me. One night after I had made sure I was alone, I poked and prodded at my Chakra trying to get it do something when it shuddered a little but nothing had happened.

It was time to try again now that I was alone. I carefully locked the door and shut my curtains. I than sat on my mattress and closed my eyes. It was something Maya-san had encouraged me to do. She called it meditation.

I sat as still as I could with my hands in a hand sign she had taught me. I focused on my chakra and ball of green energy inside me. I stared at, and as always, it was beautiful. It looks exactly like Mama's eyes, and exactly like that green flash angry man had shot at me. A double edged sword.

I watched the green energy flow out from the ball and travel through my body until it reached my hands and feet, than it would change direction, and flow back to the ball. Like a heartbeat. Almost exactly like a heartbeat.

I remembered the fear that they were going to catch me. The desperation I used to fuel to movements. The horror I felt when I realised I had turned into the alley containing the bins. A way one Alley. I dashed towards the bins, hoping I could hide behind one them when I heard shouts behind me. The pull in my chest as I looked for a way to escape. To not be here. Desperately glancing around before looking up.

 _Pop!_

I sat up straight gasping. It was like I had really been there, with it happening once again. But now I knew what I had to do. That last few seconds had given me an idea and I was about to try it. I closed my eyes and I remembered that feeling of spinning rapidly as I travelled, that spiralling that could make even the strongest sick. I focused on it, and let my chakra fill up me body, I opened my eyes and stared at my bathroom door.

I _pushed!_

 _Pop!_

I gasped for air as I lay on the hardwood floor on my painfully aching back. I had a silly little grin on my face as I stared at the bathroom door I could now touch. I had finally figured it out! I could use my _freakishness_ now!

I giggled, genuinely happy! Not just happy! Joyous.

I could only teleport to somewhere I was looking! I sat up slowly, mindful of my back. I glanced at the clock and gasped! Three hours had gone by! But I had done it! I had actually done it! I carefully stood up, using my bathroom door to steady myself. I took one step before glancing around warily.

Thinking back, I had made a small popping noise as it had happened. Did anyone here it? Was someone coming to investigate? The Konoha police force?

I waited a few minutes trying to calm my heart rate and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

It was like I looked completely different.

My face had lit up as a huge smile adorned my face and my eyes were shining. I couldn't help it! I was so happy. I turned around and looked towards my bed. I giggled and then started focusing.

 _'Focus!'_ I told myself.

' _Focus_ '…

I felt my chakra. _My Magic_. I felt it fill me up once again as I glared at my bed. I could do it! A little more...

And... _Push!_

 _Pop!_

I giggled as I blinked at my ceiling from on my mattress.

This was awesome!

XXX

It was a week later I finally met Uzumaki Naruto. He was staring sadly at the closed sign on a shop called Ichiraku Ramen. I hesitated as I remembered Maya-sans voice telling me I should meet him. As I stared at him, thinking, he turned around and started trudging away, dragging his feet.

I finally decided just to try. It wouldn't hurt. Maybe he didn't like bullies either and we could talk about ways to avoid them. That was what friend did right? Talk about things they were interested in. I walked after him, and was surprised to find we were heading towards the apartment complexes.

I sped up a little, my slightly longer legs making it easier to catch up.

"Hey" I said. He either ignored me or hadn't heard me even though I was right behind him. I sighed lightly and sped past him and turned around.

"Hello" This time he looked up with a surprised expression on his face. He stared at me for nearly a whole minute before replying.

"H-hello" he stuttered. I smiled at him as his stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" I asked. I felt completely out of my element. I was basically copying a book I remembered reading on how to make friends. Step 1. Introduce yourself.

"I'm Potta Sayuri. Its lunch time and I'm hungry. Would you like to join me?" I asked He stared at me again as his mouth opened in what I think was shock before nodding his head rapidly with a large smile on his face.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo! I'm gonna be Hokage!" He shouted/said/shouted. I blinked at him. He was even worse than me at introducing himself!

"That's a nice dream" I said. Step 2. Talk about something you have in common or what they want to talk about.

"Uh and how are you going to do that?" I asked him. He stopped short before looking shocked once again. Then an intense look overcame his face as he stood still.

"I'm gonna become a Ninja and learn cool Jutsu! Afterwards I'll become Hokage Dattebayo!" He said/shouted once again. I stared at him for a few seconds before realising I needed to reply. Crap, crap, crap. How does someone respond to that? I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"and how do you become a Ninja?" I asked without thinking. I grimaced internally. From what Maya-san had told me, you can become a Ninja by applying to the academy and passing a test, but nothing else.

"See, you gotta join the academy! They teach you everything you need to know to become a kick ass Ninja! Its step one to becoming Hokage!" He said/shouted. I blinked. He had said step one. Does that mean he actually has a plan? I stared at him before smiling. While he was way too loud, maybe we could be friends.

"Come on Naruto-san. My home is close and I'm hungry. Would you like to come over?" I asked. Step Three. Eat food together and talk about yourself. Following this book was a godsend. I kept my nerves from showing as he rapidly nodded his head with large smile on his face.

But as we walked towards my apartment. I began noticing something unusual. Why was everyone glaring at me and sending me angry glances. It actually took me a minute before I realized it wasn't me they were glaring at.

It was Naruto.

I had started to shrink thinking they had found out about my freakishness before this realization set in. It had my heart furiously beating as it calmed down from shock. I peeked a glance at Naruto as we walked side by side and watched as the large smile he had on shrunk and turned into a grimace before another large smile replaced it. He caught my looking at him and flashed me a smirk with a peace sign.

I smiled in return which seemed to unhunch his shoulders.

Why would people glare at Naruto like my relatives glared at me? Was Naruto a freak too? Like me? I realised this might be why the Hokage had asked me to meet with Naruto. He, like me, probably didn't have any friends. The Hokage really was a nice old man, letting us freaks become friends with each other.

"Catch me if you can Naruto!" I shouted as I ran off. He shouted back and chased after me. I couldn't help the smile stretching across my mouth. Maybe, just maybe... I could have friends too. Someone who was like me.

XXX

Hiruzen smiled as he watched Naruto chase after their new resident. Hopefully a strong friendship would sprint up between the two. They balanced each other out as one was boisterous and outgoing, while the other was quiet and closed off.

He glanced up as an Anbu dropped down from the ceiling.

"Report" he ordered. Weasel stood up and removed his mask showing the face of a young 12 year old Uchiha Itachi.

"Hokage-sama. I come bearing bad news. I believe the Uchiha clan is planning a coup" stated a emotionless voice.

Hiruzen felt his pipe fall out of his mouth in shock. He stared at the young prodigy, all happy thoughts gone. His blood had turned to ice as he stared at the young child. He slowly rose out of his chair and turned around to stare out at the village.

His village. His home. His family.

He would do anything to protect this village. But what could he do to protect it from itself? These last 2 weeks, a lot of things had changed. Some people embraced the new changes with vigor, and dare he say it, youth. While the older generations, namely his advisers were completely against him.

He had started his changes, hoping he could change this village for the better. For little Naruto. For Minato who gave his life for this village. For the villagers themselves. Everything was for the betterment of the village.

He turned around to face the Uchiha clan Heir. His face was a mask of stone, but inside his Will of Fire flared brighter and brighter. He wouldn't let this village destroy itself. Not now. Not while he was still Hokage and had chakra pumping through him. Not while he still drew even the shortest of breaths.

He refused.

"Tell me **everything** " He ordered.

 **XXX**

 **And Chapter 2 finished! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **With Sayuri, I', trying to find the right balance between her being a Child, but being Mature..ish. It's hard, harder than I thought it would be. Hopefully I got Naruto's character right with their small interaction.**

 **Please give me a review with your thoughts, idea's and criticism's! I look forward to it!**


End file.
